This disclosure relates generally to a surface area augmentation feature and, more particularly, to a protrusion-type surface augmentation feature extending from a hot-section turbomachine engine component and having a non-circular cross section.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a turbine section, a compressor section, and a combustor section. The fan section drives air along a core flow path into the compressor section. The compressed air is mixed with fuel and combusted in the combustor section. The products of combustion are expanded in the turbine section. Hot sections of the turbomachine are exposed to very high temperatures during operation. Cooling these areas of the engine is often difficult.
Some surfaces of hot-section turbomachine engine components include surface area augmentation features. Typical features include cylindrical posts having circular cross-sections and spherical tops.